callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lethals
:For other classes of equipment, see Tactical/Special Grenade and Equipment. Lethals (commonly referred to in older games as Primary Grenades or Lethal Equipment) are a class of grenades and lethal equipment found in most games of the series. Types of Lethals ''Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare'' *M67 Grenade - Cookable M67 Frag grenades. ''Call of Duty: World at War'' *Frag Grenade (Mk2 · RGD-33 · Stielhandgranate · Kiska) *Sticky Grenade *Molotov Cocktail ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *M67 Grenade - Cookable M67 Frag grenades. *Semtex - Timed sticky explosives, cannot be cooked. *Throwing Knife - Throw it and pick it back up. *Tactical Insertion - Choose where to respawn. *Blast Shield - Increased explosive resistance. *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine. *C4 - Remote detonation explosive. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *M67 Grenade - A M67 Fragmentation grenade, that can be "cooked". *Semtex - A sticky grenade, that will stick to the first surface it touches; it cannot be "cooked". *Tomahawk - Throwable hatchet, similar to the Throwing Knife, and always a one-hit kill. If the perk Scavenger is equipped, then one can replenish lethal grenades. If the perk Warlord Pro is equipped, then one spawns with two lethal grenades. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3'' *M67 Grenade - Cookable M67 Frag grenades. *Semtex - Timed sticky explosives. *Throwing Knife - Throw it and pick it back up. *Bouncing Betty - Proximity activated explosive mine. *Claymore - Proximity activated explosive mine. *C4 - Remote detonation explosive. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II'' *Fragmentation Grenade - Produces lethal radius damage upon detonation. *Semtex - Grenade that sticks to surfaces before detonating. *Combat Axe - Retrievable axe that causes instant death on impact. *Bouncing Betty - Proximity mine that launches into the air before detonating. Can be avoided by crouching or going prone. *C4 - A plastic explosive device that is detonated remotely by double-tapping Use. *Claymore - Directional anti-personnel mine that triggers a proximity-based explosion. ''Call of Duty: Ghosts'' *M67 Grenade - Produces lethal radius damage upon detonation. *Semtex - Grenade that sticks to surfaces before detonating. *Throwing Knife - Throwable knife that can be picked back up, usually an instant kill to normal enemies. *I.E.D. - Proximity mine that can be stuck to surfaces. Can be avoided by going prone if it is above the player or jumping over it if it is below the player. *C4 - A remote-detonated explosive that sticks to surfaces. *Canister Bomb - Produces a radius of high damage around it, but can only be thrown a short distance. ''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Explosive Drone *Spike Drone ''Call of Duty: Black Ops III'' *Frag Grenade *Semtex *Thermite *C4 *Trip Mine *Combat Axe Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare * Cluster Grenade * Exploding Drone * Plasma Grenade * Seeker Grenade * Trip Mine * T.A.R. * Flechette Grenade * Black Hole Projector * C4 * Bio Spike * Throwing Knife (only available in Infected mode) ''Call of Duty: WWII'' * Mk 2 Fragmentation (Stielhandgranate) * N° 74 ST * S-Mine 44 * Throwing Knife * Satchel Charge * M1A1 Mine (Campaign only) Category:Weapon Types